


BOOK TWO: UA

by Zodia



Series: Infinite Hero AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodia/pseuds/Zodia
Summary: It had been many years since she had last been to Japan. She had been living a new life on the moon after the abandonment from her mother, now she has returned to Japan on a mission; Infiltrate UA and learn from them in order to train the next generation of Avengers to fit in with this world.
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Kirishima Eijirou, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Midoriya Izuku & Steve Rodgers, Midoriya Izuku & The Avengers, Midoriya Izuku/Toogata Mirio
Series: Infinite Hero AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897246
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue: Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Book Two has begun! I hope you all enjoy this story.

Izumi had been reading over the file that Director Fury had given her. Her cover was simple. Her name was Izumi Rodgers, she was born in Japan, but her parents had to work aboard in America, which was where they originally from, by the time she reacted age of thirteen. A fairly simple cover which was easy to memorize.

“Hurry up kid you’re going to miss you’re flight.” Said Sam. 

“Coming! Come on Goose.” She looked at the orange Flerken sitting on her bed. Flerken jumped down and followed her as they walked over to the Quinjet which would be taking Izumi to Earth. She said her goodbyes to the others as she and Goose made their way to the hanger.

“I am Groot!” Groot held on to Izumi refusing to let go.

“I don’t want to leave either, but I have to Groot.” Izumi giggled at Groot’s childish behavior.

“I am Groot.”

“Don’t worry if things go south for what ever reason you’ll be one of the first I call, okay?” Izumi suggested a compromise.

“I am Groot….” He let go of her.

“I’ll call you too Groot, so make sure you have your phone on you.” Izumi called over her shoulder.

“I am Groot!” He waved.

“She grew up to fast.” Said Rocket.

Quill sighed, “Well she didn’t get much of a choice.”

“For once I agree with Quill.” Said Gamora. “If we hadn’t had started training her when we did, Thanos would have taken her.”

“Doesn’t Fury have a mission for us?” Asked Mantis.

“Yeah we have to head to Knowhere. That is going to be fun.” Said Quill.

“I don’t think it will.” Said Drax not hearing Quill’s sarcasm.

////

They entered the hanger seeing Bucky and Steve waiting for them.

“Took you three long enough.” Bucky stated.

“Sorry Uncle Bucky. Groot didn’t want me to leave.” She said with a smile.

Bucky snorted, “Well he and I are in the same boat. I’m going to miss you Little Lady.”

“I’ll miss you too.” She said as they hugged. She looked over at her dad and said, “I’m going to be fine dad, promise.”

“I know,” He hugged her tightly, “but, you need to be careful when using your powers. No using “Avengers’ Fury” at 100% understand. 10% or lower got it?”

“Yes sir.” She said before loading onto the Quinjet.


	2. Chapter one: Entrance exam

The Quinjet had dropped Izumi and Goose off at the secert SHIELD facility in Yuuei City. It looked like a GYM on the top levels while the lower restricted levels where filled of SHIELD agents and SHEILD tech.

“Alright Goose, I need you to listen okay?”

“ _Meow_.”

“You can come with me but you’re going to need to stay in the bag for the exam, understand?”

“ _Meow_.”

“Good. Now hop in Goose. The exam is today.” She said with her bag opened. Goose jumped inside and got comfortable.

“Good Luck Infinity Girl.” Said one of the SHIELD agents.

“Thanks. See you all soon.” She smiled.

////

Izumi started at the UA building in awe. So, this was the one of the many schools that trained the next generation of Heroes. The campus looked like a college campus. So huge! She noticed so many people walking inside. So, these guys were also examinees just like her. She couldn’t way to see their quirks. Maybe she’d even find some new recruits. But when Izumi refocused on why she was here she felt so daunted. She quickly remined herself that all of this was part of the mission. The mission that will help evolve the Avengers for the next generation. So, with a deep breathe she walked toward the doors. She nearly fell forward when she was caught in mid-air.

“Wha?!” She gasped and picked a little.

“Sorry I noticed you were falling and caught you. Are you okay?” Asked a girl with brown hair.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Izumi smiled as she stood normally after the girl said “release”. “I’m Midoriya Izumi but my friends call me Izu.”

“I’m Uaraka Ochaco. Good Luck Izu.”

“You too Uaraka.” Izumi smiled.

////

Izumi sat listening to President Mic talk while she muttered a few things to herself. She was coming up with strategies based off what she read from the pamphlet and what President Mic was telling her. One of the new students then interrupted President Mic and started talking about pamphlet they had been given was missing information that President Mic was talking about. He then also pointed out Izumi’s muttering leaving the poor girl embarrassed. Izumi did not deny that she wanted to go “Avengers’ Fury” on his ass. She calmed herself down remembering the soothing exercises that Uncle Bruce had taught her. After the lecture of the practical exam finished, everyone loaded into the buses which were taking them to the training grounds for the practical exam. Izumi pulled her hair back into a ponytail so that way it wouldn’t bother her. She felt bad about having to leave Goose behind in the bus, but he would be just fine. Seeing Uaraka standing a few feet away from her instantly Izumi went to go talk with her but was stopped by the same student from before.

“Let go!” She snapped a pushing him back with the power of the Mind Stone. He found himself soon cowering under her glare. 

“M—My apologizes. But you should be focusing on the test if you wish to make into the school.” He answered. Izumi held her glare walking away from the examinee. The gem on her forehead glew yellow. He looked at her curiously as did serval other people seeing the glowing gem. 

_“This girl…her glare is so intense. And that gem on her forehead and this pressure…”_ She turned away from the examinee walking away from him. President Mic gave them a go ahead and everyone took off. Izumi jogged behind most of the others. As she jogged, she noticed the amount of detail the school had but into the training grounds they were using for the exam. It felt like she had entered another city it was like the HARM room but more real. Seeing one of the robots charge at her she smiled. From the looks of the design the robot before her was a one pointer.

“Target acquired. Commencing attack.” Said a robotic voice. Izumi smiled as she began running toward the robot tapping into the Power Stone. She slid under the robot and jumped doing an upper cut. The robot flew and landed on its back second later unable to continue.

////

90 villain points. She was well over the amount needed to get into UA. But she wasn’t about to call it quits. She wanted to be sure that the others where okay. Hearing a scream Izumi summoned her wings and flew over to see Ochaco having trouble with a three-pointer. Izumi rocketed over and shot a single “feather bullet” three-pointer destroying it with a nice big _BA-BOOM_. 

“Uaraka are you okay!?” She ran over.

“Y—Yeah. That was AMAZING!” She squealed. “You just came out of nowhere and just took that thing down that was awesome! And your wings, they must be a part of your quirk right!? So pretty!”

Izumi blushed, “Thanks Uaraka.”

“How many points do you have?” Uaraka asked.

“I have about 93 now.”

“Whoa! I have,”

_KA-BOOM_

Izumi and Uaraka were startled and noticed a huge pillar of smoke a few miles ahead. They heard the cries of the others. Rushing over they noticed most of them running away while the others were trapped under the rubble.

“Uaraka your quirk makes things float right?”

“Yeah? Why?” She asked.

“Use your quirk and clear the rubble so everyone can escape. I’ll handle the robot.” Izuku was about to run toward it.

“But Izu that’s a zero-pointer remember what President Mic said?” She warned.

“I know but a true hero would never run away from people in need.” Izumi said taking off. Hearing those words something inside Uaraka clicked as she ran over to the examines trapped by the rubble. Lifting up the rubble allowing the others to escape Izumi flew shoulder first into the zero-pointer knocking it off balance. The robot stood back up as Izumi punched it hard pushing it back. Knowing that the people behind her still hadn’t gotten to safety she used her Psychokinesis bending and twisting the metal. Everyone watched in awe as Izumi began to compress the zero-pointer into a ball. She held out a finger gun firing a feather at the ball making it explode for good measure.

“I—Izu…” Gasped Uaraka seeing the girl hover above them with her back to them. Uaraka used her quirk on herself floating up to the other girl. Izumi looked at her and asked

“Is everyone safe?” Izu asked Uaraka knelt beside her.

“Yes. But you’re points…” Uaraka looked upset. “You gave them up for everyone else…”

“Of course. I’d do it over again, Uaraka. A true Hero is a Hero that will gladly sacrifice for the innocents and peace. And that sacrifice my not always be easy but, in the end, it’s worth it.” Izumi said as she lowered herself to the ground. Uaraka copied. 

“Izu…” Uaraka watched as the green haired girl’s wings disappeared and she walk back to the entrance of the training grounds. Everyone watched as the gem on Izumi’s forehead glew blue and a portal opened. She walked in and the portal closed. Everyone was in awe. Just what was that girl’s quirk?

////

After grabbing Goose from the bus, she teleported to the apartment that SHEILD had set up for her. She placed her bag down letting Goose jump out and walk around. Izumi began exploring the small apartment seeing the room that was supposed to be her parents’ room and her room. Everything looked normal.

“ _Meow_?”

“Don’t know Goose. I guess we’re gonna have to wait and see.” Izumi said. She made a small sigh and pulled out her computer from her suitcase. It was a special SHIELD computer that she was supposed to use to send her reports. Placing it on the counter she turned it on then went to make herself something to eat. Goose jumped onto the same counter and sat beside the computer as Izumi returned with an apple in her mouth. She began typing up what had happened today. She made sure to be a detailed as possible about the written and practical exams. She occasionally rubbed behind Goose’s ears getting a loud purr from him. After completing the report, she sent it straight to Director Fury and turned off the laptop and hid it in her room.

“ _Meow_?”

“Extremely.” Izumi said sitting on the couch. “I’m counting on you to help wake me up, ya know.”

“ _Meow_.” Goose said sitting beside her.

“Let’s see what they have on TV.” Izumi switched on the TV as it played the news. The news was about All Might. “That’s a name I haven’t heard in while.” Izumi noted to herself seeing her first idol on the TV fighting a villain.

“ _Meow_.”

“Yeah you’re right Hulk could totally kick his ass.” Izumi giggled.


	3. Chapter two: Class 1-A and a familiar face

She had gotten into UA. She gave a sigh in relief when she had received a video letter from UA and was shocked to find that the number 1 hero; All Might was in the video explaining that she had accumulated 60 rescue points and a clip of Uaraka, and serval others attempting to convince President Mic into letting them give their points to Izumi. She was shocked and touched at Uaraka and a few of the others that she had help save where wanting to give their points to her. But thanks to the 60 rescue points and her high scores on the written exam she had passed into UA. And as a surprise All Might was now a teacher at UA. After she had watched the video, she told the Avengers.

_“Oh, thank god.”_ Said Steve relieved.

_“Good job Little Lady.”_ Said Bucky.

_“The real mission starts now so keep you heard in the game.”_ Said Natasha.

“Right.” Izumi nodded.

_“I am Groot.”_

“Thanks Groot.”

 _“You totally got this Izumi just keep clam.”_ Said Scott making her giggle. The other Avengers shared their thoughts before Izumi had to hang up and repair for the days to come.

////

She looked at the large campus and took a deep breath. Her class number was 1-A. Heading to the class she sincerely hoped that blue haired boy from before would be there. However, she was upset to find that in classroom 1-A was that the boy was there and arguing with someone familiar. She looked at the other boy confused. He felt so familiar to her. Just who was he? She was about to go over there and ask his name when she heard someone else. 

“Izu!” Ochaco’s cheer made them stop and look over to see her.

“Uaraka! Thank god I’m not alone.” Izumi cheered as the two girls hugged. Two boys, it looked like they were the ones from the video appeared. “And the two of you?”

“I’m Kirishima Eijiro.”

“And I am Kaminari Denki.”

“Thank you so much for saving us during the exam.” They bowed their heads.

“It wasn’t a big deal really.” Izumi waved it off blushing.

“But you where amazing, so manly!” Said Kirishima.

Denki nodded, “You where! Man, I wish I had a quirk like that.”

“You!” Gasped the blue haired boy. He walked over. “I my name is Iida Tenya I come from Somei Private Academy.” He introduced himself.

“Nice to nice meet you I am Izumi Rodgers.”

“Rodgers, you realized that there was more to the exam, didn’t you?” Ida asked.

Izumi answered. “Yes, I did. You see its common sense if you are going to be a hero you need to put others before yourself.”

“I see. Though it pains me to admit,”

“Stop yourself right there Iida. No one is better than anyone. It is clear that you are a great student and care deeply for your studies and you can undoubtably study for a long period of time. I wish I could do that I tend to fall asleep somewhere after the first hour of studying. I look forward to working with Ida, you too Uaraka, Kirishima, Kaminari.” Izumi cut him off. Ida and Ochaco her entranced by the sudden cheerful and soothing aura that Izuku suddenly created. 

“Thank you for your kind words Rodgers.” Iida bowed his head.

“We’re going to have so much fun together.” Uaraka said.

“Loads of fun!” Cheered Kirishima and Kaminari.

“Oh, and Rodgers…” Iida began.

“Yes?”

“Your last name is…”

“I was born here in Japan while my parents are from America. I’m Japanese on my mother’s side.” She explained.

“Whoa that is so cool!” Said Kirishima. “I have you been to America?”

“No, not yet.” Izumi answered. Uaraka then shrieked a little at the sight of a large yellow thing by the classroom door. Izumi and the boys also jumped.

“No need to hostile Miss Rodgers.” Said an older man, whose face appeared from an opening in the yellow sleeping bag, noticing Izumi immediately got ready for a confrontation. The gem on her forehead lit purple and her fits were covered in purple markings emitting purple electricity. “But I do like how your first reaction is to defend the others from an attack.” The older man then exited the sleeping bag and said, “My name is Mr. Aizawa I’ll be your homeroom teacher.” He pulled out gym clothes from his sleeping back and ordered, “Put these on and meet me at the field.”

////

“What do you think he’s going to make us do?” Uaraka asked as they changed in the girls locker room.

“Quirk assessment.” Izumi answered.

“You think so? Oh, sorry I’m Mina Ashido. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, I’m Izumi Rodgers.”

“So, what makes you so sure that we’re taking a Quirk assessment.” Mina asked.

“Well…I may or may not have read his mind.” She answered.

“Your quirk is mind reading!?” Asked Mina in awe.

“Well a part of it. You might get to see the rest of it as the year goes on.” Izumi said.

Mina squealed excitedly, “I can’t wait.” 

////

Mr. Aizawa had them take a quirk assessment just like Izumi had said. Uaraka, Mina, and the other girls were shocked. Izumi really did read his mind. Izumi watched as the others took their assessments taking mental notes of everything she saw. But then it came for her to take part. Her and the young man known as Bakugo where taking part in the soft ball throwing. Bakugo was the first to go since he scored high on the practical exam.

“In junior high what was your best result for the softball throw?” Mr. Aizawa asked.

“67 meters.” 

“You can do whatever you want so long as you remain within the circle when throwing the ball. Alright then, try using your Quirk.” Said Mr. Aizawa. Everyone watched in awe Bakugo used his quirk to give the ball a boost as he threw it. “That is the most rational way to form the foundation of hero.” Mr. Aizawa then looked at the measurement device in his hand and read, “705.2 meters.”

“Seriously!?” Exclaimed Kaminari.

“Miss Rodgers, you’re up.” Mr. Aizawa looked at her. She nodded and walked over to her to were Bakugo had stood. He handed her the ball. She got into position, activated her power. Everyone gasped seeing her arm light up with purple markings. Izumi threw the ball as hard as she could. Everyone else was in total awe feeling the gush of wind she had created brush over their faces. A few even stumbled back from the force the gush had created. 

“Impressive kid, 940.9 meters.” Mr. Aizawa said.

“940.9 meters!?” Shouted the rest of the class.

“So powerful like a goddess!” Said a shorter student with purple hair named Mineta. Izumi looked uncomfortable at the comment that Mineta made. “Were did the cat come from?” He pointed to the orange tappy cat brushing up against Izumi’s leg.

“Goose I told you to say home for today.” Izumi sighed.

“ _Meow_.” Goose replied acting cute.

“He’s yours Miss Rodgers?” Mr. Aizawa asked.

“Yes sir. I’ve had him since I was four and he’s gotten into the habit following me around no matter where I go.” She explained. 

////

“I AM HERE! COMING THOUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!” Exclaimed All Might busting through the door with his classical smile.

_Sure, like a normal person would do that. But hey I’m no judge I’m sure Uncle Tony can come up with a more flashy entrance than that anyway._

The students where in awe seeing All Might before them. It was like something out of a dream. But Izumi looked curious. A question had been bothering her since she got that video acceptance letter from UA. Just what was the number 1 Hero of Japan doing here at UA? This maybe him beginning his retirement, but at the same time Izumi felt there was a different reason behind it all. She would have read his mind but wanted to give the man the benefit of the doubt. 

“Welcome to the most important class of UA. Think of it as Hero-ing 101! Here you will learn the basics of being a pro and what it means to fight in the name of justice! Let’s get into it! Today’s lesson will pull no punches!” All Might then held up a white card that read, “BATTLE” on it. Seconds later rows of shelves started to come out of the wall with gray boxes that had white numbers on them. “These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started! Get yourself suited up and then meet me at the training ground beta!” He ordered. Izumi smiled and went to the grey box that had her suit in it.

“Thank you SHIELD.” She muttered ever so softly.

“And how is this little one?” All Might knelt down petting Goose.

“That’s Rodgers’ cat Goose. He apparently followed her all the way here.” Said Iida.

“Well aren’t you a loyal companion.” All Might praised.

////

Izumi stood wearing her hero suit in its pin form waiting for the others and All Might.

“Izumi where is your costume?” Uaraka asked walking over with Kirishima. Izumi merely smiled and tapped the pin on her gym clothes two times. The nano tech of the Advanced Teach Suit began to spread out from covering Izumi’s entire body save her head.

“W—Whoa!” The two shouted in awe.

“Yours is so cool I love it!” Said Kirishima.

“Thanks. I like your guys’ too. You’re looking manly Kirishima.” Izumi giggled.

“Thanks.” Kirishima smiled.

“Is something wrong Izu?” Uaraka asked.

“I’m still a bit in shock about All Might teaching. Not that he shouldn’t, but it’s kind of wired since all of a sudden he’s teaching this year.” Izumi explained.

“Yeah you’re right. Maybe he’s beginning to go into retirement.” Said Uaraka.

“Or he could just want a change of pace.” Added Kirishima. 

All Might cleared his throat and said, “Now that you’re ready, it’s time for combat training!” He cheered.

“Sir!” Began Iida. “This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does this mean that we’ll be conducting urban battles again?”

“Not quite! I’m going to move you all two steps ahead! Most villain fights you see on the news take place outside, yes however! Statistically speaking; battles with the dastardliest of evildoers take place indoor. Think of it as like backroom deals, home invasions, secert underground lairs, that sort of thing! The truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows.” He explained then showed a list of the teams.

 **Team A:** Ochaco Uaraka and Izumi Rodgers.

 **Team B:** Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki

 **Team C:** Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyorzu

 **Team D:** Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida

 **Team E:** Mina Shido and Yuga Aoyama

 **Team F:** Koji Kado and Rikidou Sato

 **Team G:** Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro

 **Team H:** Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui

 **Team I:** Mashiro Ojiro and Torau Hagakure

 **Team J:** Hanto Sero and Eijiro Kirishima

“Yes!” Uaraka and Izumi cheer clapping their hands together that they were on the same team. Kaminari, Kirishima and Iida inwardly groaned seeing they didn’t get a team with someone they actually knew, or in Iida’s case, liked.

///

It was Team A vs. Team D now after a few matches. Izumi stood face to face with Katsuki Bakugo. She kept getting a face of nostalgia from him. But why couldn’t she remember?

“Before we fight, I have a question.” Izumi stated.

“What?” He asked.

“Have we met before? Your last name and you face look familiar, but I can’t recall were we could have met.” Izumi explained to him. Bakugo looked at her for moment.

“Yeah you’re looking familiar to me too. Why don’t we fight and see if our brains refresh themselves?” Suggested Bakugo.

“Sure thing. Get ready to get you butt handed to you.” Izumi warned.

“Fat chance of that!” Bakugo snapped charging at her. Izumi smiled as the gem on her forehead glew red. She placed her hand on the ground and the floor began changing. Bakugo stopped mid sprint as the floor under him made a turning sound and suddenly there was bump coming his way which made him trip, flip, and fall back first on the ground.

“Get going Uaraka I got this.” Izumi ordered.

“R—Right!” Uaraka disappeared up the stairs behind her. Bakugo got back up on his feet and used his quirk creating an explosion in his hand. Still using her powers from the Reality Stone, Izumi turned his explosions into bubbles.

“What the hell!?”

Izumi giggled at his reaction. “Sorry Bakugo. Here I’ll change it back so tis a fair fight.”

“How the hell did you do that?”

“Beat me and you might find out.” She said triggering the purple cosmic energy. “Here I come Bakugo!” Bakugo charged taking the bait. She deactivated the cosmic power and dropped to the floor kicking in the legs making him fall backward. She jumped doing a back flip getting about three feet away form him.

“What the fuck!?” He demanded.

“Come Bakugo don’t tell me you’re giving up.” Izumi questioned.

“Never!” He roared trying again. Izumi jumped, spun and kicked Bakugo in the face using only 1% of the purple cosmic power sending the boy rolling until he came in contact with the wall. Just what the hell was her quirk? She turned her back to him and sped off to find Uaraka leaving Bakugo there. The hot-headed teen roared in fury chasing after her.

////

Later that day Izumi and Goose where about to head home when she was grabbed by the shoulder. She turned seeing Bakugo.

“Oh, hey Bakugo. Sorry about today, I didn’t mean to hit so hard.” She apologized.

“No, its fine. If you had held back, I would have taken it as an insult.” He said.

_But I did hold back you just don’t know it._

“And about what you said before we started fighting.” He stated. “It came to me when I was in the infirmary.”

“Oh?” Izumi looked curious.

“It’s been a long time Izu.” He smiled. Suddenly Izumi felt her head begin to spin in pain. She stumbled a little and Bakugo caught her. She saw a young boy about four years old with spiky blond hair and a smile on his face. He held his hand out to her calling out to her. The face of the young boy…it looked like Bakugo. Was he really?

“K—Kacchan…?” She looked him with one eye open as the other was closed in pain.

“So, you do remember.” He smiled and hugged her. “I’ve missed you Izu.”

Izumi smiled. “I missed you too Kacchan.”

////

“So, what happened? The day you disappeared?” Bakugo asked as they stood at a street corner by a vending machine.

“I don’t remember much, but after we went to see the doctor to ask about my quirk, he said that my body was too weak to have one. After that she changed when we left his office. She said that I wasn’t her daughter and I was a freak. I got lost trying to find her and what happened after that was a blur. I woke up in a hospital after I had gotten caught in an explosion which awakened my quirk and was adopted by a nice man from America.” She explained. “His name is Steve Rodgers. He moved here to Japan, but his work took him back to America. So, it’s just been my and Goose since I turned thirteen. We speak regularly and he comes back once he gets vacation time. Its during that time that I meet my aunts and uncles. They live in America and tend to visit with my dad since they all work in the same place.”

“I never forgave your mom when I and my parents when to visit and we couldn’t find you.” Bakugo said. “I’m glad you’ve been having a good life.”

“I’m sorry.”

“NO!” He exclaimed. “It’s fine. I’m just really happy to see you again.”

“Me to. Even if I kind of had forgotten what you looked like I always wondered what you were doing.” Izumi said.

“It’s it okay if I walk you home?”

“Sure. I’d like that.” She smiled.

////

After Bakugo had escorted her home, she quickly wrote up her report to Fury. She left out the part about reuniting with Bakugo, however. It was something trivial to the report, so she didn’t include it. Once the report was summited Izumi fell onto her bed and sighed.

“ _Meow_?”

“Just a little. I mean it was great seeing him again but I’m not sure what’s going to happen now.”

“ _Meow_.”

“I guess. I’m not sure what advice he’d have about this.” Izumi said reaching for her phone. “Hello Uncle T’Challa, you mind if I talk to you for a minute?”

_“Of course, now what’s on your mind?”_


	4. Chapter three: USJ

Days at UA had been passing by in a blur for Izumi. Everything was a simple routine now. Early morning jog, breakfast, getting ready for school, going to school, gathering information while learning, then coming home, reporting to Fury, doing homework, having dinner, and then finally going to bed. Mr. Aizawa let Goose accompany her since it was clear that no matter what anyone did that cat was going to follow Izumi everywhere. He didn’t say it out loud, but he found it cute. Izumi was getting along with everyone save Mineta who was determined to do something perverted to her. She kicked his butt on serval occasions and almost had Goose eat him. The girls praised Izumi each time she had to handle Mineta. She hung out with Bakugo, Iida, Uaraka, Asui, and Kirishima pretty often. And one the weekends Izumi would do weekend training at the GYM while also seeing Uncles Tony, Bruce, and Rocket. Everything she was doing just felt normal.

////

“Okay looks like everything is in working order.” Said Tony after scanning her.

“I made some improvements to the collar and the suit.” Said Rocket. “Just don’t overdo it.”

“I won’t. How was Knowhere?”

“Just great. Had a nice dinner with the Collector as he tried to shove me into one of his displays.” Rocket said. Izumi giggled as she asked Tony and Bruce how things back at the Tower where.

“Well things are slow as SHIELD is having us go undercover every now and then. I actually miss the times when we had to stop cities from collapsing due so Hydra or AIM.” Tony said.

“It was nice until it got boring.” Said Bruce in agreement.

////

“Are you sure this is okay Kacchan?” Izumi asked as they walked to his house.

“Yep. Mom’s been wanting to see you since I told her I found you. She still doesn’t believe me.” Bakugo answered.

“Alright then.” She followed him with Goose in her arms.

“Mom, Dad,” He opened the door, “I’m home.”

“Welcome back Katsuki.” His mother answered. “Your dad’s still at work. How was school?”

“The normal. Also, mom I’m sure you remember Izumi.” He gestured to Izumi standing behind him.

“Hello Miss Bakugo. It’s been a long time.” Izumi smiled.

“I—Izumi…” She gasped covering her mouth as tears began rolling down her face. “IZUMI!” She hugged the girl tightly as Goose barely jumped out of the way. “Oh, Izumi…” She cried.

“Mom let her breath.” Bakugo rolled his eyes.

“Sorry.” The older woman pulled back. “Oh, look at you you’ve grown so much. Let me everything. I want to know everything that happened.” She ordered Izumi nodded and spun her story that wasn’t exactly a lie just not the full truth. “I’m glad you found yourself a good family.”

“I am too. Can I ask, what happened to my mom? I’m curious about where she ended up after all this time.”

“I’m not sure. After you disappeared and her unwilling to tell us what happened to you, we cut her out of our lives and never heard from her again. I have no idea where she is now.”

////

Today they were heading to the U.S.J for rescue training. Izumi was going to have so much fun with that. Originally All Might was going to take them, but he had a meeting with Principal Nezu about something important, so Mr. Aizawa had to step in. On the bus ride she sat with Kirishima, Kaminari, Asui, Aoyama, Mina, Sato, and Iida.

“You know Izu.” Began Asui. “You never told us your quirk’s name.”

“Yeah you haven’t. Come on Izumi spill the beans!” Mina asked. The others all asked the same question.

“Would you clam down? She doesn’t have to tell you if she doesn’t want to.” Bakugo said.

“No, it okay Kacchan.” Izumi smiled as Goose sat in her lap. “My quirk…well it’s called Infinity. It is the cosmic energy basically.” Izu explained.

“Your quirk is incredible.”

“Aww thanks guys.” Izuku smiled blushing. Suddenly one of their classmates began pestering and teasing Bakugo which made the rest of the bus laugh.

////

They arrived at the U.S.J an hour later. Before anyone knew what was going on, they saw a black mist appearing in the U.S.J Izumi gasped and used her cosmic powers placing everyone behind her as she summoned her wings using them like a shield for the others.

“I thought All Might was teaching this class. Tch.” Said one of them with pale blue hair and a hand on his face. “But what is this?”

“So, this is the new hot shot in UA.” Said the black mist villain that had teleported them.

“She’s so pretty! Look at her wings.” Said another villain.

“Who are you!?” Izumi demanded.

“None of your concern lady.” Said the pale blue haired Villain. “We’re just here to kill All Might.”

“For what? Because he kicked you butts one time?” Izumi asked.

“It’s none of your business lady.” Spat another villain. Izumi glared at them as the villains got ready to move. Izumi activated her time powers freezing the time around her. She walked and began repositioning the villains before standing back where she was and let time play. Everyone save Goose was confused seeing the Villains having suddenly attacked each other. Izumi giggled the whole time as the Villains shouted at one another.

“You!” One villain pointed the accusing finger at Izumi. “How the!?” He was cut off by Izumi appearing before him out of nowhere and swung a fierce right hook sending him flying across the USJ. She began fighting the other villains easily overpowering them without her quirk wowed her class. Mr. Aizawa and the rest of the class soon stepped in however it didn’t look like Izumi really needed their help. But they didn’t want to take the chance. Seeing Izumi batting against a Shark Villain Bakugo was about rush to help her however he stopped midway seeing Izumi’s fist light up with purple electricity.

“AVEGNERS’ FURY!” She shouted punching the villain with 5% of Avengers’ Fury sending the villain flying straight through the dome of the USJ. Everyone looked shocked seeing the whole in the dome.

“S—Such power.” Said the black mist villain as Izumi’s wings appeared.

“Leave or end up like your friend villains.” Izumi demanded summoning the feather bullets.

“And if we don’t?” Asked the pale blue haired Villain. Izumi fired the feather bullets aiming for the spots behind them. Everyone watched as the feathers exploded when the made contact with the targets.

“Jeez I don’t know, that?” Izumi said nonchalantly. “I wouldn’t kill villains but that doesn’t I won’t send you all to the hospital for attacking me class.” Izumi’s powers flared a little and the collar around her neck started beeping. She began calming down slowly so the villains wouldn’t notice right away. The black mist villain quickly gathered his comrades and fled. Izumi powered down and fell to her knees.

“IZUMI!” Bakugo and Kirishima ran toward her.

“I’m good. I’m good.” She said taking a deep breath.

“Not a bad job Problem Child.” Said Mr. Aizawa.

“Sorry about the dome.”

“Eh, it will get fixed.” He said as Goose came over and rubbed his head against her.


	5. Chapter four: Sports Festival

It was a few weeks after the whole incident at the U.S.J when Mr. Aizawa had announced the Sports Festival. The whole school was partaking. It had been pushed back by the staff due to the incident at the U.S.J which wasn’t shocking since they had no idea how the villains who attacked got their hands-on school’s schedule which was only own to the teachers. It was rumored sometime later that there was a traitor. Izumi did get somewhat of an earful from her dad about what happened at U.S.J. But overall, he was just worried about her. And after reporting the rumor of a traitor in the school Fury asked Izumi to discreetly investigate the matter herself. However, during her investigation by taking a peek into the staff’s minds. So far, she hadn’t found the traitor yet and as a student of UA there was only a hand full of teachers, she would be able to meet.

////

There was a knock on the door which confused her. She wasn’t expecting anyone. Her and Goose tensed up as they moved to the door.

Standing her back slightly pressed to the door she asked, “Who is it?”

“Your dad and your uncles.” Said Steve on the other side. Izumi gasped and opened the doors letting them inside. She threw her arms around her dad getting a chuckle from him as he hugged back.

“Where’s our hugs?” Sam asked offendedly. Izumi gave each of them a hug before inviting them inside. “Are you sure that you live here? It’s so spotless.”

“Well I’ve been keeping busy and cleaning oddly enough has become a stress relief for me.” She explained.

“Been there recently.” Steve admitted.

“How have you been Uncle T’Challa? Is Wakanda doing good?” Izumi asked.

“Wakanda is just fine.” T’Challa promised. “Shuri says hello by the way.”

“I’m glad. So, what brings you guys here? A mission?”

“Fury told us about the Sports Festival from you last report and had an agent snag us some tickets to go see it.” Bucky said. “And as I recall, he said that in your report that the whole school was partaking. Which means you will be there. We didn’t want to miss it.”

“Y—You guys are really going to watch? In the stadium?” She asked.

“Yes ma’am.” Said Sam with a chuckle.

“Crap…” She muttered softly making her dad and uncles chuckle seeing how nervous she was getting. Goose jumped on the furniture reaching out with his paw giving her comfort. “Thanks Goose.” She smiled rubbing his head.

“I am sure you shall do great.” T’Challa said.

“Of course, she will. We did train her after all.” Bucky said.

Scott was in the kitchen with his head in the fridge, “Oh! Hey Kiddo mind I have these leftovers?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks, I’m starving.” Scott took the leftovers from the previous nights. “So, did you find the traitor yet?”

“Well no, after a rumor about them got out it must have tipped them off and they vanished.” Izumi said. “Also, as a first year I’m only meeting a certain number of teachers. And I can’t go around trying to read all of the staff’s minds they might take me for the traitor if I do.”

“That’s true. I’m sure the traitor will make themselves known soon enough.” Said T’Challa.

////

Today was the day of the Sports Festival. Izumi was in the waiting room nervous out of her mind. So many people where here to watch along with her dad, Uncle Bucky, Uncle Sam, Uncle T’Challa, and Uncle Scott in the stands watching. And Izumi knew that Uncle Tony had no doubt tapped into the live video feed so the Avengers back at the tower could watch. But she was ready. She jumped around throwing punches in the air pumping herself up.

“You got this Izumi.” She told herself. “You’ve got this.”

“Rodgers.” Shoto appeared.

“Oh, hey Todoroki need something?” She asked.

“I just wanted to say that I will beat you.” He said firmly.

Izumi smirked and asked, “Well with an attitude like that I’d love to see you try. However, it seems like you need a reminder of what happened back at the U.S.J.” Shoto looked at her surprised but found himself smirking a little then he walked away. “What a strange guy.” She muttered. Her first game was the obstacle course which was going to be starting in five minutes. She walked over to the area where the students would step out before the crowd as others joined her. After being given the on a head they walked out as the announcer; President Mic started talking about the obstacle course. The game started after the buzzer. Izumi summoned her wings, used her powers giving her a boost flying passed her fellow competitors and stopped short in front of the one-pointer robot upper-cutting it, wowing the crowd. Even the other competitors where in awe.

“That’s our Izumi!” Buck said cheered.

“She’s going through this strategically. Looks like studying strategies with Vision paid off.” Noted Sam.

“She’s like a shooting star.” Commented Steve watching her soaring right over the ground while taking out the robotic obstacles that tried to stop her.

 _“There is nothing can stop this girl!?”_ Asked President Mic commenting from the commentary deck.

“No,” Said Scott, “Believe the only thing that can stop this girl is probably a mad titian.”

“And the stones which gave her, her powers.” Whispered Sam getting Scott to nod. They returned their attention to the race. Izumi passed the finish line followed by Shoto who had used his ice to catch up. She passed it first and looked at him.

“I thought you said that you wanted to beat me Todoroki.” She remarked. He didn’t say anything as they walked back to the waiting room.

////

It was the one v one matches now. Izumi had been going great since her first game. She couldn’t wait to fight with Bakugo again since the hero trails. But first she had to get past Hitoshi and Shoto Todoroki. It wasn’t going to be easy given Shoto was the son of Endeavor, the #2 Hero in Japan. And has for Hitoshi she had no idea what his quirk really was only that it had something to do with his eyes. Which meant to wind she was going to have to blind him to keep him from using his quirk.

“You’re up kid.” Said a staff member. Izumi nodded and walked to the arena. She looked seeing Hitoshi enter form the other side. They stood and waited for President Mic to give him the “okay”. Once he said “start” Izumi caused a cosmic flash bang.

“Damn that’s good thinking.” Said Bucky. “She knew that Hitoshi’s quirk involved his eyes, so she temporarily blinded him.”

“Smart thinking. I think we might have taught her a little too well.” Steve said.

“Hitoshi is already recovering from the flash bang.” Said T’Challa waving it off. “He’ll be fine.”

“No, he won’t.” Snorted Sam seeing Izumi right hook her opponent. “O…That’s going to leave a bruise.”

“I’d be surprised if it didn’t.” Said Scott. “She hits as hard as Hope.”

“No, she hits as hard as Hulk.” Corrected Steve somewhat proud and scared at the same time. Izumi hit Hitoshi in the stomach with her knee sending him rolling on the ground. He stopped and laid there weakly pushing himself up. He activated his quirk and ordered her to attack herself.

“Get…out … of … my HEAD!” Izumi screamed canceling out his quirk with her own mental powers causing a blast of yellow cosmic energy to flood the area floor.

“Oh, she’s pissed.” Said Sam seeing the intense glare on his niece’s face. “She is very pissed.”

“Are we sure we never let her near the Hulk?” Asked Scott. “She’s acting like him”

“Well I’m sure Hitoshi enjoyed living while it lasted.” Said Bucky. Izumi powered up her fist with purple cosmic energy making sure to only use 1% and knocking Hitoshi out bounds from where they had been fighting. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause as President Mic called the match.

“That was fun Hitoshi. You got a few good hits in.” She complimented him as she helped him stand up.

Hitoshi smiled softly, “I guess I did. But your skill, your quirk, seriously they should call you “Lady Powerful” or something.”

“Yeah maybe but I was thinking something a little different.” She said helping him to the infirmary.

////

After she healed Hitoshi, she watched the other matches while waiting for the match where she would battle Shoto. She couldn’t wait for that match. It was going to be difficult, but she wasn’t going to be complaining.

“You can do this Izumi. There is a reason you took the name Infinity Girl. This whole festival is to show dad and the others how strong you have become.” She told herself firmly. She walked back out onto the field when it was time seeing Shoto on the other side.

“Well Todoroki you ready?” Izumi asked.

“I am.” He said. Hearing the “okay” the two clashed. Izumi noticed how he was only using his ice during this fight. Why wasn’t he using his fire? Now that Izumi thought about, he rarely used his fire side. There had to be a reason for that. She wanted him to use it. She was tired of seeing his ice side.

“Come on Todoroki use your full power!” She demanded using her hand to hand combat skills.

“NO! I don’t want be like him.” He said.

“You are already everything he isn’t and so much more Todoroki. Make your own name make this power your own, don’t let whatever the hell he’s done control your life anymore.” She said as their hands where locked together and their auras clashed making an electricity crackle around them. Izumi’s wings flared as they pushed one another back a few feet away. After hearing Izumi’s words something inside Todoroki clicked memories of what his own father had done to him, his mother, his siblings just came washing over him and before he realized it, he was using his fire side.

“IZUMI!” Shouted Steve worried seeing a fire tornado appear in the arena. However, to his shock, he and the others saw Izumi smile and active her cosmic powers and flew straight at Todoroki as he thrusted his fiery fist at her. She was paired with a cosmic fist. The two went in for the punch their fists connecting sending shockwaves throughout the arena. The crowd gasped and let go surprise yelps. Even the former participants of the festival where shaken by the colliding fists.

“I knew they were some of the strongest students we got next to the big three, but this is ridiculous.” Said Mina as she leaned on the wall for support.

“I completely agree.” Said Mineta. The dust created by the shockwaves settled and Todoroki was shown laying on the ground groaning a little as he tried waking up. Izumi was the one standing her gym uniform burned all the up to her shoulder. Her healing factor was already kicking in so the burn marks where clearing up. The crowd gave a huge uproar in cheers seconds later.

“Izu is so scary.” Said Sato.

“She is.” Agreed Ojiro.

“I hope Todoroki is okay.” Hoped Momo.

“I’m sure he’s just fine. Look Izu is healing him and carrying him over here.” Said Jiro.

“Man, you gotta stop scaring us like that.” Said Kirishima.

“Sorry.” Izumi apologized as Kirishima and Iida helped Shoto to the infirmary.

In the stands Steve, Scott, Sam, Bucky, and T’Challa all looked relieved and proud seeing her pull victory. The boys looked at one another amused by how worried they were knowing that Izumi would come out on top.

“Oh, Little Lady…” Bucky sighed. “She knows how get you on the edge of your seat.”

“She’s an Avenger through and through.” Steve muttered.

“You make it sound like that’s a bad thing.” T’Challa laughed.

////

The final battle had arrived. It was now between Izumi and Bakugo. This was going to be an interesting fight for sure. Izumi was ready for it she was glad getting a chance to have a rematch with Bakugo after the last match they had. She knew that Bakugo had been training hard and would give her a good fight. She knew that he no doubt changed his fighting style. She was so excited. She planned on avenging Uaraka’s lost to Bakugo, however. Even if he was her childhood friend he was going down.

“Time for the last match Rodgers.” Said Iida.

“Right. Thanks Iida.”

“I have faith that you will pull yet another victory, Rodgers.”

“Thanks Iida. To be honest I hope Bakugo as changed his fighting style. I want to have a disadvantage in not knowing what he’s going to throw at me, makes things interesting.” Izumi explained.

“I suppose so. Good Luck Rodgers.”

“Thanks Iida.” She smiled walking back out before the crowd as Iida’s phone rang. She stood back on the field as Bakugo stood ahead of her. He had a glare on his face as her face read no emotion. “You ready Kacchan? You’re finally getting your rematch.”

Bakugo smirked, “That I am.” They got into the fighting stances as the buzzer was heard. Bakugo made the first move sending a wave of explosions. Izumi summoned her wings and took flight wowing the crowd as they now got a better look at her wings. She got up a little higher then dive bombed while twirling sending serval low powered feather bullets down at him. Bakugo barely managed to dodge and blocked a few with his quirk. She stopped twirling just as she about to hit the ground and landed perfectly on her feet. She then threw a good punch only for him to upper cut her in the stomach. The two were locked in a heated hand to hand combat neither holding back as cosmic energy and Bakugo’s explosions collided repeatedly. To Steve, Bucky, and Scott it was like was firecrackers in China Town. 

“You’ve gotten better Kacchan.” Izumi complimented.

“Thanks nerd. I’ve been training non-stop since the trails. I’m going to TAKE YOU DOWN!” He shouted.

“YOU CAN TRY!” She shouted back smiling all the while. The crowd was one the edge of their seats as two collided fists once again sending shockwaves more powerful than the one that Izumi and Shoto’s fight had created.

“I WILL WIN!” Bakugo swore.

“LIKE HELL YOU WILL!” Izumi said back.

“GO IZUMI!” Shouted her dad and uncles unable to help themselves. There was big blast and shook the arena to its core. There was large cloud of smoke that soon covered the arena blocking everyone’s view. A pro-hero with a wind quirk quickly blew the smoke away. When the smoke was gone, they saw Izumi holding up her fist while Bakugo laid on his back looking up at the sky.

“Damnit Izumi.” Bakugo muttered as the crowd erupted into cheers.

“If it makes you feel any better you didn’t get third place.” Izumi looked at him with a smile.

“I guess that’s true. Poor half-and-half.” He mumbled with a chuckle.

////

At the end of the Sports Festival; Izumi, Bakugo, and Todoroki stood on the three pillars. Bakugo was on the pillar with “2”, Todoroki was on the pillar with “3” and of course Izumi stood on the pillar with “1”. She held up the metal with the brightest smile on her face as the Sports Festival was concluded.

“You did amazing Izumi.” Steve said patting her back.

“Well done Child. You have truly grown.”

“Oh, I can only image how they others reacted.” Said Scott.

“Odds are they placed bets.” Sam laughed.

“I wonder who one and who lost.” Commented T’Challa.

“We’ll see when we got home. But I think Tony might have gotten more money.” Bucky smiled.

“Let’s celebrate. Dinner on me.” Said Steve.

“Food sounds great.” Izumi whined as the adults laughed.


	6. Chapter five: Hero Killer Stain vs. Infinity Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I said this in this book or maybe it was the first one, but I have had these chapter already written up they've just been in editing. Sorry about this one being short. Hope you enjoy.

Izumi was sitting in class a few weeks after the Sports Festival. Everyone was still talking about Izumi’s one on one fights. She had even made the news and got recognized on the train and was heavily questioned. It was very uncomfortable being trapped on the train on her way to UA. But she managed to answer their questions and get to UA in one piece. Right now, they were deicing their hero names as part of the assignment that Midnight had them do.

“How is your brother Iida?” Izumi had heard that Iida’s brother, Tensei Iida or more famously known as Ingenium, was injured greatly on the job. Iida had to leave the Sports Festival right as Izumi fought against Bakugo. From what the police had said was that Ingenium had fought against the Hero Killer Stain and was lucky to be alive. Not many people survived the Hero Killer. 

“He’s doing better, no need to worry.” Iida tried to smile she patted his back in comfort.

“Izumi it’s your turn.” Said Midnight. Izumi came to the podium at the front of the class with the board with her Hero name written on it.

She held up the board and said, “My hero name is Infinity Girl, the hero that will do whatever she can to protect everyone citizens and heroes alike. Be the light in the darkness. And if I can’t protect them then I shall avenge them.”

“So cool…” Breathed Kirishima in awe.

////

Izumi was having a bad feeling as she went looking for Iida. She had heard that he left his internship. She knew that he wouldn’t have done so without a good reason. She realized that he must have been going after the Hero Killer Stain. The one that put his brother in the hospital. Izumi used her telepathy to scan the city looking for Iida. She couldn’t hear his thought. Just, where was he? She was suddenly sidetracked by downtown Huso City went up in flames. Nomu where rampaging through the city leaving the pro-heroes to fight them. Izumi summoned her wings and flew above the rampaging Nomu. She summoned feather bullets and aimed for the Nomu. She then began controlling the fire lifting it up and off the city. She flew over to the port and dropped the ball of fire in the ocean a few feet from the port.

“Is everyone okay?” She asked looking at the pro-heroes.

“We’re just fine Infinity Girl. Good job getting rid of the fire.” Said Gran Tornio.

“Thank you, sir. As anyone seen Ingenium, the one to took up the mantle.” She asked.

“No, sorry.” Said one of the female pros. “You’re looking for him.”

“He left his internship and I got worried.” She explained.

“We’ll handle the Nomu. You go and find Ingenium.” Ordered Gran Tornio. Izumi nodded and took off. She floated in the sky and crossed her legs into a meditative position. She focused on searching the mental plane looking for Iida. He had to still be in the city. She searched and searched.

_I will not die here. I will avenge my brother!_

She gasped hearing Iida’s thoughts and flew toward their point of origin. She came to an alley and charged at the Hero Killer Stain her foot making contact with his face. He flew for a second before rolling away deeper into the alley.

“Infinity Girl!” Iida gasped.

“Are you okay Ingenium?” She asked kneeling to his level as he laid on the floor due to his injuries.

“I’m just fine.” He said.

“You’re an idiot you know for worrying me like that. You’re my friend Iida you still got a life a head of you.” She said.

Iida looked down, “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“How touching.” Said Stain walking over them. “Nice hit Infinity Girl.”

“Hero Killer Stain.” She growled “You’re going to pay for all the heroes you slaughtered.”

“They were fakes!” He snapped.

“True not everyone shares the same values as All Might when it comes to being a hero, and not everyone is perfect. However, that does not make you judge and jury!” She argued. She began warping the area around them with her reality powers confusing the hell out Iida and Stain. While the Hero Killer was distracted Izumi began using the combat skills, she had learned from Natasha. She easily overpowered Stain.

“You don’t fight like a Hero.” Stain noted and lunged, “You fight like a WARRIOR!” Izumi upper cuts the Hero Killer knocking him a few feet up in the air. While the Hero Killer was in mid-air Izumi’s fist lit up as she gave the finishing blow, which was punching him straight in the stomach with her cosmic powered fist, sending the Hero Killer into the street behind him.

“It’s the Hero Killer!” Shouted a pro-hero.

“He’s been defeated!” Cried another. Izumi carrying Iida and the Hero that Stain originally tried to kill walked out of the alleyway.

“Was that you’re doing Infinity Girl?” Asked Endeavor actually impressed.

“Yes. Can someone call an ambulance? Ingenium and this other hero need medical attention.” She asked.

“Already a head of you.” Said Gran Torino.

“Thank you, Infinity Girl.” Said Iida as the pro heroes tied up Stain.

“No problem Ingenium. Like I said a week ago, I am the hero that will do whatever she can to protect everyone citizens and heroes alike. Be the light in the darkness. And if I can’t protect them then I shall avenge them.” She told him smiling. Iida smiled himself as the ambulance pulled up.

////

Izumi had made the news. Again. The headlines read;

**_ “New Hero in training Infinity Girl takes down the nitrous Hero Killer Stain”  _ **

Steve was so proud of her hearing she had taken out the Hero Killer. He was too proud to scold her for being reckless like the overprotective dad he was. Same with the other Avengers. Hell, even Fury was proud of her. Mr. Aizawa was the one who scolded her and Iida, but he too was proud of Izumi for her work.

“Man, Izu look at you climbing through the world.” Said Kirishima as they were getting ice-cream wit Bakugo, Uaraka, and Asui.

“I did want any hero would have done.” She answered playing off.

“You’re gonna surpass All Might at this rate before you even graduate.” Bakugo commented.

“Eh.” She shrugged as they got their ice-cream. “No Goose ice-cream isn’t good for “cats”.” She said as Goose tried reaching for her ice-cream. The others laughed at Izumi as she kept her ice-cream out of Goose’s reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry about the length.


	7. Chapter six: Kota and Infinity Girl Vs. Muscular

It had been a few weeks since her fight with Stain and people where still talking about it. Izumi had to teleport to school because of the reports out looking for her. She didn’t like teleporting to school because she found it lazy and she enjoyed the walk. She was thankful that the class was heading to the Wild, Wild Pussycats training course with Class 1-B. It was going to be interesting with a certain student constantly upbraiding Izumi because of her quirk and why his quirk “copy” didn’t work on her. Izumi punched him square in the face as he got to close. Kendo, the one who normally kept him in line complimented Izumi on her punch and told her to punch him as much as she wanted when he started getting out of line.

“Something wrong Izumi?” Uaraka asked as Izumi stood outside looking at the moon.

“Nothing just wondering about my dad. I haven’t been able to call him since he’s been so busy.” She said.

“I’m sure he’s fine. If anything, he’s probably worried about you.” She said with a yawn.

“Yeah probably.” She sighed.

////

The trip was going good so far. It was relaxing to get away from the city and the school for a while. Izumi stood outside of the cabin they were staying enjoying the peaceful air around her. She began doing the yoga poses that Uncle Bruce had taught her. She was doing downward dog when someone noticed her and walked over.

“What are you doing?” Asked a young boy.

“Yoga. Would you like to join me?” She looked up at the young boy with a red hat.

“No.” He said as she came out of the pose.

“What’s your name?” She asked.

“Kota Izumi.”

“Nice to meet Izumi.” She then giggled. “Wow this is going to be weird.”

“Huh?”

“My name is Izumi Rodgers.” She said.

“Oh, just call me Kota.” He said.

“And you can call me Izu.” She smiled.

“Is that your cat?” He asked pointing to Goose.

“Yep. This is Goose.” She introduced.

“Can I pet him?”

“Sure.” She said as Kota got on his knees beginning to pet Goose who loved the attention the young boy was giving him.

“Aren’t you Infinity Girl?”

Izumi smiled, “I guess I should start wearing a mask if so, many people are going to recognize me.” Kota smiled a little. “But yes, I am Infinity Girl since you have seen the news.”

“I did. I wanted to know why you did do that?” He asked. “You could have been killed.”

“That’s the risks of being a Hero.” Izumi answered. “Heroes are people who put others before themselves. It isn’t always easy to especially when a Hero has family. But for most heroes it’s their family that keeps them going because they want their family to live in a world where they don’t have to worry about a villain going to cause some serious damage.” Kota looked at her for a long time before she said, “Come on let’s got it’s getting dark.” She said holding out her hand to him. He took her had timidly as she led him back to the Cabin where everyone had been staying. Goose followed behind them stopping on occasion making sure the coast was clear before running to catch up with Izumi and Kota. With the cabin coming into view they say Mandalay of the Pussycats.

“Kota there you are!” Said Mandalay rushing over. “I’ve been so worried about you.”

“I told you I was going for a walk.” He muttered looking away as Mandalay sighed.

“Thank you for finding him Rodgers.” Mandalay bowed her head.

“No problem. Is he your son?” Izumi asked.

“No, he’s my nephew.” She answered. “His parents where the Water Horses.” She said. Izumi’s eyes went wide. Kota’s parents were Heroes and died in the line of duty? She couldn’t even begin to imagine that. She knew that everyone would die someday but dying on a kid who was every young, sure Kota’s parents weren’t trying to die on him, but the pain of that must have been unbearable.

“I—I see. I can’t imagine how hard that must be on you and especially him.” Izumi looked a little worried.

“Well taking care of him isn’t the hard part, to be honest. However, it’s when you bring up hero related topics, he gets difficult. He’s been like that ever since I took him in.”

“Well that makes sense. Any child would feel the same thinking their parents abounded them for the live of being a hero.” Izumi said. “I know that I don’t have any kids, but I know that choosing to continue being a hero isn’t an easy choice. Especially when family get involved.”

Mandalay smiled and said, “You are wiser than your years.”

Izumi giggled, “Thanks. Come on Goose let’s head inside.”

“ _Meow_.” Goose followed her back into the Cabin.

“Hey Izu, how was yoga?” Asked Mina.

“It was good.” She smiled. “What did I miss?”

“Bakugo arguing with someone from class 1-b.” She answered.

Izumi rolled her eyes, “Why am I not surprised.”

////

Training under the Wild, Wild Pussycats was interesting. Izumi easily zipped through it, however the others not so much. Izumi did limit herself from flying refusing to believe that it was necessary during training. However, she did get talked into it one time by Uaraka. Izumi ran into Kota quite a few times after their first encounter. He watched her and the others train constantly. Which was weird given that he didn’t like heroes, or anything related to them. But a child his age was curious by nature. He even, quite a few times, asked her about her quirk. She told him very little about it which satisfied his curiosity, but she didn’t have to read his mind to tell that he was wondering why she wanted to be a hero so bad. She could even tell that he was wondering that her own quirk forced her to go down the Hero path because of how powerful it was.

“Here you are Kota.” Izumi walked over to the young boy sitting at a cliff with a plate of curry. “I didn’t see you in there, so I brought you something to eat.”

“Th—Thanks.” He took the plate and started eating. Goose sat beside him. “Does he always follow you around?”

“Even when he isn’t supposed to. But my Aunt Carol had trained him to be my little protector just as a precaution.”

“Does he have a quirk?” Kota asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve never been a situation where I might get a chance to see it.” She lied. She had seen Goose’s Flerken ability. It was during Halloween and she wanted to scare the living crap out of Uncle Sam. Goose was more than happy to help. They sat in a peaceful silence until Goose began hissing with his back arched behind them. Izumi and Kota looked over their shoulder seeing a tall beefy looking man. Izumi had a bad feeling about this and how Goose was acting as the man approached them only worsen that feeling. Izumi stood looking at Goose and gesturing for him to get behind her and in front of Kota.

“How are you!?” Izumi demanded.

“They call me Muscular.” He said. “And my boss would like a word with ya. Come quietly and I’ll spare the kid and the cat.”

_Come on kid take the bait. She wouldn’t be stupid and risk the kid falling off the cliff by “accident”._

Izumi looked at Goose and nodded walking over to Muscular. He smiled but then gasped as she did an upper cut knocking him back a few feet. Muscular landed a foot away from her. He sat up and rubbed his chin.

“Lucky shot kid.” He said coming to his feet. He activated his quirk showing raw muscle coming out of his body then wrapping around him. She activated Infinity her fists lighting up in purple markings and emitting purple electricity wowing Kota. She walked over as the electricity crackled around her and made cracks in the ground as she walked over to Muscular. He swung she dodged and punching him hard in the stomach. He stumbled back calling upon more muscle to cover his body. He swung his leg at her.

“Izu!” Kota shouted as the leg of the villain sent her a few feet off to the side. She glared regaining her footing instantly. She got into a runner position before sprinting as fast as she could the purple electricity, she was emitting giving her an extra boost of speed. She jumped suddenly and stuck her foot out as her heel made first contact with Muscular’s face. She then did a handstand and spun kicking him a few extra times and sent him flying into the rock wall a few feet away.

“Had enough yet?” Asked Izumi cracking her knuckles.

“I’m no…not…done yet!” Muscular snapped standing off from the wall. He studded over with a small limp in his leg. Izumi sighed and rushed him with her power level being a 2%.

“AVENGERS’ FURY!” Izumi shouted punching Muscular as her fist ripped through the raw muscular around his body. She sent him flying back into the rock wall making a bigger crater. Muscular laid there in the center twitching slightly. Izumi turned back to Kota and Goose. She grabbed them and summoned her wings. “Hang on tight Kota!” She ordered.

“THIS IS AMAZING!” Kota cheered. Izumi smiled as they flew off. It didn’t take long until Izumi was flying over to the others seeing them fighting something. More villains. Kota gave a yelp as Izumi dove downward toward the others. Kota holds onto Izumi’s neck and closed his eyes as Izumi fired her feather bullets at the villains bellow.

“Is everyone alright?” She asked setting Kota and Goose down.

“We’re fine Izu.” Bakugo said. “Why is the kid with you?”

“A villain caught us on the cliff where I found him. I made short work of him then came to find you guys.” She explained.

“We are saver together.” Said Kirishima.

“I’m going to open a portal to the cabin. Everyone ready to get out of here?” Izumi asked.

“Born ready.” Said Kaminari. Izumi opened a portal, and everyone ran through it.

////

“You guys should have seen it!” Kota said talking to everyone after their escape from the villains. “There was this big villain that wanted Izu, but she totally kicked his butt. She sent him flying into a wall.” Kota recapped what had happened at the cliff.

“That’s our Izu.” Smiled Momo.

“She’s the manliest woman out there, for sure.” Kirishima said. Izumi sighed covering her face due to the blush that appeared on her cheeks. She hated when everyone kept complimenting her. She was just following her dream she didn’t ask for the compliments, but it was nice getting recognized for her achievements. Though she could do without the endless string of comments.


	8. Chapter seven: Kirishima uncovers the truth

After the whole training camp incident, things again where finally settling down. Izumi had been very busy studying and training for her Provisional Hero License. She had just moved into the dormitories at the campus two days ago and had been settling in nicely. It felt great living in a large place with a bunch of people. It was like being back at Avengers Tower. Oh, the nostalgia that filled her head.

“I think we should celebrate our first night together in the dorms.” Said Uaraka.

“We should but don’t we have school tomorrow?” Asked Koda.

“Well it’s a good thing we’re starting early.” Said Ojiro.

“Jiro the music if you please!” Demanded Mina.

“Sure.” Jiro turned on her play list. Sato and Bakugo where working away in the kitchen. Well they had to do some convincing with Bakugo but other than that he didn’t really mind cooking. And Sato was a big help having experience in the kitchen, not that Bakugo was going to say it to his face. Everyone was sitting around the main living area of the dorms having a lively conversation. They asked about Izumi’s family which made her spin her cover story. How she wanted to tell them the truth. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do when the truth finally came out. That much she knew right now.

////

“So how is life in the dorms?” Bruce asked as he and Izumi where sitting in the lab at the SHIELD base during the weekend for her appointment.

“The dorms a great. It took us a while to figure out the chores and their rotations. And then there was the bathroom’s shower schedule. Thankfully the dorms have more than one bathroom. It’s kind of like living back at Avengers Tower.” Izumi explained.

“So, you’re more than comfortable?” Tony asked.

“Well for right now. It is wired since I got used to living alone with only Goose to make sure that I was waking up, but I’ll adapt back into living with others. I just have to keep reminding myself it’s like at Avengers’ Tower but there are obvious differences.” She said.

“Good to hear.” Said Rocket.

////

She was at her desk reading a book in her hand while twirling a pencil in the other as she muttered a few things. She knew that the exam for the license was going to be more of a practical exam, but they would be a written test somewhere in there too. Izumi just wanted to be repaired.

“Hey Izu…” Kirishima peeked his head inside.

“Yeah Kiri?”

“Mind coming with me to train?” He asked.

“Sure.” She said. “I could use a break anyway. Just let me get changed.”

“Sure thing.” He closed the door as Izumi stood up changing into her workout clothes.

“ _Meow_.” Goose looked at her.

“I’ll be careful Goose no need to worry. Besides I know you’re coming with me anyway.” She said.

////

“Man, Izu you got skills.” Kirishima said as just barely dodged a punch. Kirishima deiced to do their training off campus at the beach. Thank goodness for the weekend and the beach being a ten-minute bus ride from the school.

“Thanks, Kirishima you too.”

“Thanks for joining me for training.”

“Thanks for asking me. I’m more than happy to help you hone your skills.” She explained.

“Thank makes sense.” Kirishima smiled. They continued training with Goose watching them off to the side. The two teens where locked in their training drowning everything out as they exchanged fists and swung their legs at one another. Goose was getting tense seeing how close Kirishima was aiming for the collar. Goose knew that he wasn’t aiming for it on purpose, but his fists came going near that area. Suddenly Izumi powered up as Kirishima made his body hard as he could go. They went to punch one another when it happened. Kirishima accidently broke her collar! Goose grabbed Izumi’s Avengers ID card which she always carried on her and rushed over as Izumi fell to one knee.

“Oh gosh I am so, so sorry Izumi!” Kirishima said kneeling down to her level. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Infinity.” She gasped taking deep breathes trying to sooth the power. “Shit! Kirishima…I need you to…to listen care—carefully…the card in Goose’s mouth. Press… the A and hold it for th—three seconds.”

“O—Okay.” He said taking the card from Goose’s mouth and pressed the A. He pressed it for three seconds before letting go as the circle around the A began glowing. Kirishima didn’t know how long it was until he heard a jet flying overhead. It was a highly advanced looking jet that landed about a foot away from them.

“IZUMI!” Shouted Steve running over with Tony and Bruce.

“D—Dad…” She wheezed.

////

They had taken Kirishima with them to the SHIELD after they had gotten Izumi on board the quinjet. They couldn’t take the chance of him going to tell everyone what he saw. So, while Tony, Bruce, and Rocket where making a new collar after stabilizing Izumi; Fury and Steve where busy explaining everything to Kirishima. Thank go the two studied Japanese when they had the chance.

“So, Izumi’s quirk comes from these six beyond god like stones?” Kirishima recapped.

“Basically.” Said Fury.

“Is it wrong to find that cool?” Kirishima asked getting laughter out of the older men.

“Well depends if Izumi is in control or not. Today we got lucky.” Said Steve.

“Sorry Mr. Rodgers. It was my idea to go training.” Kirishima explained with his head bowed.

“It’s fine Kirishima and thanks for taking it away from the school because that would have been very uncomfortable.” Steve said.

“So, why are you guys still hiding?” Kirishima asked. “I’m sure the world would accept you.”

“Not as we are now. Our world, the one SHIELD and the Avengers are from, is very different. We didn’t have a “Age of Heroes”. And being a Hero didn’t require a license. Becoming an Avenger would be considered the “Hero License” but that’s about it.” Fury explained. “And it seemed that in some ways the stones had merged our worlds.”

Kirishima was silent for a moment then said, “I think I understand.”

“So long as you understand that you need to keep your mouth shut about everything you just saw and heard you’ll be okay. I won’t to have Stark whip of memory erasing device.” Fury said.

“No need to worry about me!” Kirishima said nervously.

Tony popped his head in and said, “Welcome to the Avengers!”

“Really!?” Kirishima looked between the other two men.

“Unofficially.” Stated Steve. “Being an Avenger means a lot more then being a Hero and it’s a big choice. You are going to have to fight the battles the one else will. Which also means you may, it’s a big may, have to kill.”

“Oh…” Kirishima said. “But can I think about it. I have this little voice in my heading telling me that I improve if I learned under you guys.”

“Sure. You have until Izumi’s next appointment.” Said Fury.

////

“Now that you know the truth Kiri, what will you do?” Izumi asked as they walked back to UA.

“I’m still thinking about it. But I really want to go through that Avengers’ training you went through. There is a gap between me and the rest of the class that is only getting wider and I feel like the Avengers might be able to help me with that. There is only so much that UA can do to help improve my quirk. This quirk is more a defensive quirk.”

“Well they say, “the best defense is the best offense”.” Izumi said.

“I know that.” Kirishima stated as they walked up to the dorm. “But I want to try what you did to get where you’re at.”

“Well no matter what choice you make I’ll support it.” Izumi swore. “Right Goose?”

“ _Meow_.” Goose said peeking out her bag.

“And I’m still sorry about the collar.” Kirishima rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“It’s fine. To be honest though I’m surprise that it was you who broke it after the USJ, Sports Festival, and the training camp.” She said as they entered the dorms.

“When you but it that way it is surprising.” Kirishima said.


	9. Chapter eight: The Big 3

About a week later a lot happened. Kirishima started going through the Avengers’ advanced training course and by the end of the month he would become an official Avenger. His quirk and well as his combat skills had improved greatly. Back at UA everyone, save Bakugo and Todoroki, passed the Provisional Hero License exam with flying colors. It was a huge relief given what happened during the exam. Izumi was extremely close on serval occasions to losing control of Infinity if it hadn’t been for Kirishima and Goose coming to her rescue. And Mr. Aizawa was getting suspicious of the collar she wore around her neck same of her hero suit.

“How are you feeling Izu?” Asked Momo looking at the powerful student. She had been looking tired recently.

“I’m feeling okay.” Izumi smiled. “Just a little on the dizzy side.”

“Are you sure that you wanted to come to class today?” Uaraka asked. “You look really pale.”

“I’ll be okay Uaraka I promise.” Izumi swore. They left her alone, but the class kept their eye on her. They knew something was wrong, but also knew that Izu wasn’t going to tell them because of how she always put others before herself. Her best yet worst trait. However, Kirishima and Goose knew what was wrong. She hadn’t been resting well. She said that it was like her quirk was trying to tell her something.

“Should we tell Mr. Aizawa?” Whispered Mina to Asui.

“I think he can already tell something’s up.” Asui replied.

“Mr. Aizawa,” Izumi rose her hand, “If you don’t mind, I would like to ask you more about the Hero Internships mentioned in today’s ceremony.”

“Well I suppose it’s more logical tell you all sooner than later.” He rubbed the back of his head. “The Hero Internships that where mentioned in today’s ceremony where a more formalized of the field training you did last term. However, these Internships, or Work Studies as they are called, aren’t linked to classes. Think of them as getting a part-time job. You’ll be working with pro-heroes on the cases they work on for longer periods of time.”

“If I remember correctly the upper-classman are taking part in this.” Momo said.

“That is true, however gaining you Provisional Hero License means that you are eligible to partake in it.” Mr. Aizawa explained. “Any other questions you may have will before people who have been through the Work-Studies firsthand. Come in.” He looked to the door. Everyone looked to the door as it opened, and three people walked in. “These people are third-year students how are top ranked above all. They are more famously known as “The Big Three”.” Mr. Aizawa introduced.

“I—I’m …Tamaki Amajiki…” Introduced the introverted looking third year with the elf ears.

“I’m Nejire Hado.”

“And I’m Mirio Togata.” Introduced the beefy blond boy. Izumi felt her face behind to get up as he looked at her. Maybe he wasn’t look _at her,_ but he was looking in her direction.

////

After being introduced to the class, Mirio Togata deiced to have a match in the Gamma Gymnasium. He said that it would be a good learning exercise for the class. Mr. Aizawa agreed so now they stood in the gym with Mirio against the full class. Izumi placed her hand over her head. Infinity was warning her of something, but she couldn’t figure out what. She refocused on the matter had hand right now. She would have to figure it out later. With a deep breath she got into her attack stance

“Let’s begin!” Mirio said. The class charged, save for Izumi who watched them. Mirio’s quirk reminded her of Vision’s ability. She knew how to fight that. She activated her powers wowing the Big three as she summoned her wings and floated above Mirio. Mirio gasped at the gem on her forehead turned red and the Gym became warped. Everything was changing them. Suddenly the wall behind Mirio began to fold and heading his way.

_Whoa! That is so cool! All Might told me something this happened on the first of her Hero class. Guess I’ll need to use One for All for this._

Izumi heard his thoughts. One for All? What was that? Did Mirio have a second hidden quirk? She watched as Mirio picked up speed and jumped off the folding block and went to punch Izumi. She moved out of the way reacting her wings and falling into a portal and landed safely on the ground from another. She changed the area back to normal as she began using her mind powers holding Mirio in the air. She threw him over to the wall as he permeated and jumped back.

“SERIOUSLY WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED!?” She demanded dropping down to dodge and use her leg to kick him. She was to fast for him to permeate it and got flung across the Gym.

“Whoa…” Nejire said in awe as she held Goose in her arms petting him.

“GO INFINTIY GIRL!” Shouted the Class very excited as Izumi held her own against Mirio.

“This is the first time.” Said Amajiki watching from his place at the wall where he had been hiding his face, “This is the first time I’ve seen Mirio had someone that could match him.”

“This is amazing. I mean we watched her during the Festival but to see it so close!” Hado was in awe watching Izumi and Mirio. Mr. Aizawa was watching with that “proud dad” face as Izumi held her own against Mirio.

“You’re powerful Mirio, no doubt. You have trained your quirk well.” Izumi said holding him down having won the match.

“So, have you.” Mirio said. “You have so many cool moves not to mention you’re hand to hand combat skills are incredible.”

“Thanks.” She said letting him go. “Now throw some clothes on.”

“Right.” He said getting his Gym close back on. “Sorry about that. My quirk doesn’t let my permeate with my clothes.”

“I see.” Izumi said simply.

 _Maybe Uncle Tony and Aunt Shuri can help you then_.

Once he was dressed, he walked over to her and asked, “Friends?”

“Friends.” They shook hands.

////

“Man, she was amazing!” Mirio said after class had ended. They were walking down the halls heading to their next class. The three of them still couldn’t get over how powerful Izumi was. They knew that they had only seen a glimpse of what she could do.

“She has skill.” Amajiki agreed. “I think she would be able to beat All Might and All for One.”

“I’m surprised you paid that much attention since it seemed like you had your eye on something else.” Said Hado teasingly. Amajiki blushed and looked away not saying anything.

“I saw. You looked like you were crushing on that red-head, what was his name again?” Mirio tried remembering the name.

“I believe it’s Kirishima.” Said Nejire. “But that Rodgers! She was amazing. You should ask her to join you at your work-study.”

“You think so?”

“Well yeah! Sir Nighteye has to see what she can do. I’m pretty sure that All Might as told him a little bit about her.”

“Probably. And what about the two of you? Who will you guys be asking join for your work-studies?”

“I was thinking Uaraka and Asui.” Nejire said.

“I was thinking Kirishima. He’s a close combat fighter and Fat Gum’s area has been needing one so…”

“That so?” Nejire asked with a knowing look. Amajiki didn’t say anything and only looked away.

“Well I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to ask Izumi to come work with me at Might Tower. I can’t wait to get to know her better! I mean she’s strong and beautiful.” Mirio said not realizing he had said “she’s strong and beautiful” out loud.

“Sounds like Amajiki isn’t the only one who has a crush on someone.” Hado giggled now Mirio was blushing.

“It’s not like that!” Mirio said waving his hands up defense. Hado laughed going to enjoy teasing them about them getting together.

////

“Aunt Natasha?” Izumi was sitting in her dorm on the phone with her aunt.

_“Yes Izumi?”_

“I—I think I have a crush on a third-year.” She said.

_“Wait you do?”_ Natasha asked to be sure.

“Yes, I do…”

_“What’s his name? What does he look like?”_

“His name is Mirio Togata. He’s a very muscular looking third-year with blond hair, blue eyes and has a really nice smile.” She said.

_“He sounds handsome.”_

“He is. And during class after we met him and other members of the Big 3, we had a match in the GYM. Turns out that his quirk is like Vision’s ability. But he can’t permeate with his clothes.”

_“Oh god, you’ve already seen him naked?”_ Natasha asked.

“Unfortunately.”

_“Oh, you poor girl.”_

“Please don’t tell dad.”

_“I won’t.”_ She promised.

“What do I do Aunt Natasha? I’ve never felt this way about a boy.”

_“Well you’re going have to play the “waiting game” because there is always a chance that the boy catches feelings at the same time you did. Just watch him carefully and try not to read his mind.”_ Natasha said.

“Got it.”


	10. Chapter nine: Biological Uncle

Izumi was in the dorms talking with Uaraka and the others about the work studies. Because only those with proven track records would be taking part a lot of choices where instantly crossed out. Which made it very heard on the class as they looked for work-studies to take part in.

“Man, the list just filled of black ink now.” Said Kaminari looking at the list that Iida had printed out and marked passed off the list he found of agencies with proven track records.

“Well we are rookies. A lot of heroes probably aren’t going this because they don’t think that they’ll be able to handle a rookie dying on their watch. These are the more serious versions of our internships. Which means there is a possibly we could get serious hurt or worse killed.” Izumi explained.

“Problem Child is right.” Said Mr. Aizawa having entered the dorms.

“What brings you here Mr. Aizawa?” Asked Uaraka.

“I’ve come with summons from the Big 3 and Hawks.” He said.

“Hawks!? As in the number 3 hero Hawks?” Asked Sero.

“That’s him.” Mr. Aizawa nodded. “His summons is for Tokoyami. He’s taking you under his wing.”

“I humbly accept his summons.” Fumikage said.

“As for the summons from the Big 3; Problem Child yours is from Togata, Uaraka and Asui yours is from Hado and finally Kirishima yours is from Amajiki.” Mr. Aizawa said.

“What could they want?” Asked Kirishima.

“Given the time, it’s probably about the work studies.” Said Asui.

“Well it seems like you four have your work-studies.” Said Momo.

“Yeah, but we’re going to need to ask them for more information before we join.” Said Izumi. “I’d like a bit on what to expect from Togata-Senpia’s work-study.”

“I see what you mean.” Said Iida.

////

Izumi had caught Mirio at the café during lunch the following and walked over to his table.

“Excuse me, sorry to bother you,” Izumi stood at the table, “Mr. Aizawa had said you wanted to see me?”

“Y-Yes I did.” Mirio said. “I wanted to know if you wanted to come and do my work-study with me.”

“You’re work study is under All Might, right?” Izumi asked.

“Not just him, but his sidekick too! Well I actually worked under his sidekick most of the time, but I train with All Might a lot.” Mirio explained.

“Can I ask about Sir Nighteye?”

“Well, Sir is a strict guy and can be a bit demanding but he’s nice. And he’s the one who is actually doing the work studies at Might Tower. So, in order to work there with him and All Might you need to make him laugh.” Mirio explained. Izumi blinked only once but nodded her head.

“Well I don’t think I’m all that funny, but if he’s willing, I’ll give it a try.” Izumi said with a smile.

“Great!” Mirio smiled.

////

_“You’re taking the work-study at Might Tower?”_ Steve asked.

“Well I’m going to try to. Togata-Senpia said that Sir Nighteye is the one that is running the work studies at Might Tower and in order to get in I need to make him laugh.”

_“Make him laugh? That’s a little weird.”_

“That’s what I thought, but its easy even if I don’t think I’m that funny.” Izumi said as she was typing up her latest report.

_“Just make a joke about a talking raccoon.”_ Steve said with a snort.

_“I heard that Cap! And for the last time I am NOT A RACOON!”_ Shouted Rocket in the background.

_“Whatever you still eat garbage.”_ Said Natasha making Izumi laugh. Everything was silent for a full four seconds before Izumi began laughing.

“I have to go love you dad.”

_“Love you too.”_

////

After a two-hour bus ride from the school, Izumi and Mirio stood before Might Tower, the agency of the number one hero of Japan All Might. Might Tower looked to be as tall as Avengers Tower.

“Ready?” Mirio asked.

“Ready.” Izumi followed the older boy inside the agency. They where getting by the employees as they walked over to the elevator. Mirio pushed the button for the top floor where All Might and Sir Nighteye’s offices where.

“Nervous?” Mirio asked.

“A little.” She said. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you have any idea why All Might all of a sudden started teaching?” She asked.

“Sir was the one that suggested it to him. Saying he should finally contribute to the next generation. All Might had been thinking about doing it for a while but wasn’t sure if he’d be a good teacher. But Sir managed to talk him into it.” Mirio explained. Izumi nodded in understanding. So, Sir Nighteye was the reason that All Might became a teacher. He must have a great influence of the number one hero. Arriving at the top floor Mirio lead her over to Sir Nighteye’s office. Mirio knocked two times on the door before hearing the “come in”. Opening the door Mirio flamboyantly greeted his mentor.

“So, this Miss Rodgers?” Nighteye asked seeing her keep to the door as if waiting his permission to enter. “Come on in Miss Rod—Izumi!?”

Izumi blinked. “Sorry Sir Nighteye, I believe this is our first time meeting. But I have been making the news recently.”

“Sir is everything okay?”

“She’s my missing niece…” Nighteye said.

“WHAT!?” Shouted Mirio and Izumi.

“She’s your missing niece you tell me about very once and a while?” Mirio as in shock. Nighteye had told him of his beloved niece who suddenly vanished after her appointment with the Quirk Specialist and her mother never told anyone what happened.

“Wait what’s your name? You’re real name?” Izumi asked.

“Mirai Sasaki.”

_Mirai…that name…could he really be?_

Izumi suddenly whimpered at the sharp pain in her head. A memory having been hidden deep inside her brain was coming back. Just like what happened when she reunited with Bakugo. She saw what looked like Nighteye standing in a living room and hear running toward him. He had a soft pleasant smile on his face as he knelt down for Izumi to jump into his arms.

“Un—Uncle Mirai…” She felt herself fall forward.

“IZUMI!”

“ _MEOW_!”

////

She wasn’t sure how long she had been out before she woke up finding herself on the couch in Nighteye’s office. She sat up seeing Goose sleeping peacefully beside her. He woke up yawned and looked to her and jumped a little.

“ _Meow_!”

“Sorry I worried you Goose.” She giggled rubbing the area behind his ears.

“Rodgers you’re awake!” Mirio entered the room having heard her voice. “How are you feeling.”

“Better sorry if I had worried anyone.”

“No, no, it’s okay. You’re awake now. I’m going to get Sir.” He said leaving the office. Izumi sighed and looked at Goose.

“What am I going to do now Goose?” She asked.

“ _Meow_.”

“I guess he should meet dad. He does have a right know what happened…” Izumi placed a hand on her forehead rubbing the gem getting a stinging sensation. Again, Infinity was reaching out to her. But no matter what she did whatever it was trying to do wasn’t happening.

“Izumi?”

“Uncle Mirai.” She looked up. “I guess we have a lot of catching up to do, don’t we?”

“We do.” He smiled. “And I want you to start by telling me what happened after the appointment with the Quirk Specialist.” Izumi nodded and began spinning the same story she told the others. Not a total lie but still far from the truth. He seemed to believe everything she was telling him. “I would very much like to meet this Steve Rodgers.”

“I can call him right now.”

“No, not at this moment. That will have to be later.”

“Okay.”

////

It must have been that extra training with the Avengers that made him move so fast. He saw someone with a gun, and it was aimed at Amajiki. Kirishima without thinking jumped between using his quirk blocking the first shot. Amajiki looked at Kirishima in awe and horror as Kirishima used his harden body to block another shot. The perp began to flee and Kirishima chased after him before anyone else figured out where the shots came from.

“Red Riot!” Amajiki called out running after him with Fat in tow.

_I got a bad feeling about this. Kirishima please be safe._

“Would you stop running!?” Kirishima demanded chasing after the shooter. “What kind of a person just shots and runs without trying to save their buddies?”

“Just leave me alone!” Demanded the perp as they came to a head end. Kirishima looked at him with a hard glare walking over and grabbing the scrawny looking man by the shirt.

“I—I just wanted to be strong…but I can’t do it.” Said the perp beginning to cry.

“If you want to be strong then you look for ways to improve.” Kirishima couldn’t stop himself from saying that. He kicked himself for giving a villain advice, but what’s done is done. The villain then pulled out a mental injector of some kind and stabbed it into his neck. Kirishima jumped away telling the people behind him to run as the villain’s quirk showed to be a bunch of knives that where pointing out from his head and down to his torso. The blades moved toward Kirishima who activated his quirk. He winced at the blades managing to leave cuts on his skin. That’s when he remembered Vision telling him about quirk drugs designed to boost weaker quirks. Vision had given him extensive knowledge on the boosting quirk drugs after a SHIELD agent had gotten their hands on a few bringing them back to SHIELD for testing. Kirishima began hardening his body even more as he began walking toward the villain. The villain aimed all his blades at Kirishima who stood his ground. All the Avengers had suggested for Kirishima to be an unbreakable wall that could even withstand the full force of the Hulk. So that is what he was going to be. Hardening his body to the max, Kirishima transformed into Red Riot Unbreakable his ultimate form which he could only hold for a minute at most. Which would be an enough time to handle this punk. Kirishima kept moving forward pushing the blades back as the villain began freaking out. Once he was close enough Kirishima swung his leg kicking the villain hard in the face before having to power down.

_I did it…I did it! Oh, I can’t wait to tell Hulk! He’s still probably going to call me “puny rock kid” but I’m sure he’s going to proud._

“Red Riot!” Amajiki ran over.

“S—Sun Eater, Fat Gum. What took you guys so long the party’s over.” He asked.

“Y—You’re bleeding!” Amajiki gasped and rushed over taking his cloak from his hero costume to stop a few of the cuts.

“S—Senpia…” Kirishima blushed slightly. “Please Senpia don’t worry I’m okay I promise not all the cuts are bleeding.”

“But you’re still bleeding!” Amajiki argued applying pressure to the three cuts on Kirishima’s arm that were bleeding.

_Oh no…oh no…not this again._

////

“Wait what!?” Kirishima shouted after they had finished telling each other what happened at their work studies. “Nighteye is your biological uncle!?”

“Yep.” She nodded.

“So, what are you going to do? Does Cap know?”

“I told him as I wrote up my report to Director Fury last night.”

“What did he say?”

“He said that he wanted to meet Uncle Mirai.”

“That’s good and all. But…not saying that this will happen, but it might, what if your biologic uncle wants full custody of you?” Kirishima asked. “I don’t know all the details about that, but I do know that since he is related to you, he has a right to have custody over you until you’re an adult.”

“Yeah, I don’t think he’d do that. I’ve told him enough to know that dad is a good guy. Naturally he’s going to want to confirm it but enough about that. How is your arm?”

“Just fine.” He said then looked at the time. “SHIT!” He jumped up startling Goose.

“ _Meow_?”

“Kirishima what’s wrong?”

“I promised to make it up Amajiki-Senpia for funning off and getting hurt.” He explained rushing over to his room.

“ _Meow_?”

“Sounds like a date to me.” Izumi shrugged.


	11. Chapter ten: Eri and a fight

“So, how was it?” Izumi asked with a glint in her eyes.

“How was what?” Kirishima looked confused.

“You’re date, duh!” She said.

“Not so loud!” Kirishima covered her mouth. “And it wasn’t a date. It was an apology.”

“Sure.” She muttered through the hand before it was removed. “But you’re still gonna give me the details.”

“Or what?”

“I could tell the whole class.”

“Fine! We didn’t do a whole lot. We went to a new café that had opened up recently had a nice lunch went to the park and just talked.”

“And what did you talk about? You did tell him about the,”

“NO! Of course not! I don’t want Mr. Stark to erase my brain.” He said. “We talked about our future plans that kind of stuff.”

“Yeah, this is sounding like a first date to me.” Izumi stated as Kirishima groaned hiding his face in his hands. “Come on, it’s clear you like him more than him as your Senpia.”

“W—Well is it that obvious?”

“To girls? Yes.” Izumi giggled. “And if you do want to be in a relationship with him, I’d let him make the first move.”

“Given his anxiety that be a good idea.” Kirishima. “Can’t believe I’m going through this again.”

“Again?” Izumi asked. “Past relationship gone south?”

“More like I was too afraid to say anything and missed my chance.”

////

Izumi and Mirio arrived at Might Tower to continue their work study. Izumi still hadn’t figured out what Infinity was trying to tell her but the sensation she felt from Infinity grew as she stood listening to her biological uncle explain today’s plans. Her and Mirio where going on patrol while Nighteye and his comrade Bubble Girl went on patrol in a different section of the city.

“So, did your internship teach you any of the basics?” Mirio asked as the walked down the street.

“They didn’t have time due to the Nomu rampage.” She answered. “That and I was looking for my classmate who went after the Hero Killer.”

“So that’s why you fought him?”

“Yeah. You see my classmate’s brother had barely survived against the Hero Killer and he wanted get vengeance for his brother.”

“He’s lucky you went after him when you did.” Mirio said.

“Yeah I knew something was wrong with him and when I heard disappeared, I went looking for him instantly.” She explained. “Isn’t that right Goose?”

“ _Meow_!” Goose walked beside her

“Does he always follow you around?” Mirio asked. Every time he had seen her since their first teaming, he had always seen Goose with her.

“Yep. My Aunt Carol gave him to me sometime after I was adopted.” She said.

“He’s adorable. I wish I had a furry companion like that.” Mirio said. Goose jumped up onto Mirio’s shoulder and rubbed his head into the side of the boy’s head. “He likes me!” Mirio beamed touched and nuzzled Goose back. Izumi giggled at the two as they passed and alleyway. Izumi stopped hearing the patter of bare feet along the cement. A girl about seven years old with white hair and a horn on the left side of her head came running out of the alley. She looked scared. Seeing the girl trip on her own footing Izumi rushed over and knelt down helping the girl sit up.

“Are you okay?” Izumi asked her voice clam and soothing. The girl looked at her with frightened eyes and delved into Izumi’s arms. “Shh…you’re okay.” Izumi held the girl remembering how Natasha would hold her when she was younger and upset. “I’ve got you.” Slowly Izumi gathered the girl into her arms and stood up. Mirio looked shocked hearing Izumi sing what sounded like … Russian!? Mirio couldn’t believe his hears as Izumi slowly rocked the young girl while singing in another language. He found it weird how jealous he was getting seeing Izumi sing to the little girl. He wanted to get serenaded with a Russian lullaby too. Izumi hearing footsteps and feeling the little girl latch onto her as if her life depended on it summoned her wings and wrapped them around herself and the girl. Goose jumped from Mirio’s shoulder getting in front of Izumi and the girl hissing at the well-dressed man with a strange bird mask on his face.

/////

Mirio wasn’t one to feel guilty or regret because he was never the type to commit an action that would make someone feel that way afterwards. But now he did. And it made him sick. The girl from earlier that came running from the alley the had been passing, what Mirio ended up doing was what made him feel this way. The man with the strange bird mask was the target that Sir Nighteye had been investigating recently. He didn’t want to accidently tip off the villain, so he managed to convince Izumi to let the girl go back to them before trouble started. Which had been already been starting as Mirio noticed the villain getting ready to pull off his gloves. The guilt and the regret were born from that face Izumi aid when they reunited with Sir Nighteye and Bubble Girl after the patrol. As much as Mirio didn’t want to start an argument with the girl that could easily overpower him even if One for All, he needed to explain himself to her. Maybe she’d understand.

“Izumi, you gotta listen to me!” Mirio began as they walked out of Might Tower. “If I didn’t pull you away everyone would have gotten hurt. I know you saw him about to remove his glove. If we had gotten into a fight with them a lot of damage would have been done!” He grabbed onto her shoulder trying to get her to look at him. He looked to Goose asking for help by the look on his face. Goose simply stared back with eyes that read, “Don’t look at me you’re the one that fucked up”.

“JUST SHUT UP!” Izumi snapped. Mirio recoiled seeing her quirk activating along side her rage. “You don’t understand Mirio! We could have defiantly taken him on and won. We are both probably the strongest in all of UA and could have taken him down easily if we had worked together! But instead you walked away!? I thought you were a hero not a coward.” She snapped her rage flying free at this point as purple markings began covering her body. “What happened to saving million people!? Wasn’t that girl was going to be first out of the million you plan on saving!”

“Izumi, please clam down.” Mirio asked. “We need to be patient. We don’t know anything about his quirk or what could have happened, okay? We’ll get him next time. But for now, we have to wa—,” Mirio was cut off by a smack to the face. That rageful look on Izumi’s face as enough to kill just about anyone.

“She isn’t safe with him! We can’t wait for the perfect moment to strike while he’s building up his strength and doing whatever the hell it is, he’s doing to that poor girl. Come Goose.” Izumi said patting the pin on her shirt a few times as her hero custom appeared. “We have a villain to stop.” Izumi opened a portal and Goose followed her leaving Mirio there stunned and rubbing his cheek. He needed to get Nighteye and All Might! If Izumi was really planning on going after that villain to save the girl, then he needed to tell them.

////

She made a quick stop at the SHIELD facility getting commlinks. She had even got her hands on a special collar that Tony had been designing for Goose since he could get into just about anywhere due to his domesticated cat appearance. It was equipped with a tracker and commlink. Which is why Goose was now off somewhere in the city looking for the villain’s base after she had dropped him off in the alley where they first met the girl and the villain.

“Kirishima I need your help.” Izumi said over the phone as she stood on top a billboard that gave her a good view over the city.

_“Sure, what’s up?”_

“It’s an Avengers’ mission.”

_“Aren’t we technically on one right now?”_

“Technically yeah, and you’re still in the advanced course since you can only see them on the weekends. But regardless we’ll consider this the first mission as the leaders of the new generation of Avengers, understood?”

_“Understood. Were do you want to meet up.”_

“I’m sending the coordinates to your phone now. Don’t be late.” She said.

_“Right! See you there Izu.”_ Kirishima said as they hung up.

_Don’t you worry little girl, I’m coming. Maybe I should give Groot a call…No, it will just have to be me, Kirishima, and Goose._

/////

News reached Mirio that not long after Izumi had run off, Kirishima disappeared not long after. Class 1-A explained that the two were best of friends and spent a lot of time together. It made Mirio and Amajiki jealous but the jealous was getting put on hold when All Might started putting together a small team of pro heroes; plus Mirio, Amajiki, and Nejire to find Izumi and Kirishima before they went toe to toe with Overhaul and his clan.

“You two okay?” Nejire asked.

“No not really Hado.” Mirio answered. “She was right I am a coward.”

“You are not!” Nejire said. “Who said that?”

“Izumi…it was after we got back to Might Tower. I tried to explain my I pulled her away from the target, but she didn’t listen and told me that I was coward. And she was right. The two of us could have easily taken him on and won, but I deiced not to do anything.”

_Togata and Rodgers aren’t even dating, and they’ve already broken up._

“Mirio, you were playing it safe. You didn’t know much about the target and it would have been to risky.” Amajiki comforted.

“Yea, maybe but still…” He rubbed his still slightly injured cheek as he remembered the girl that Izumi was heading to save. “That girl, Eri, we should have done something.”

“Well now that Rodgers has run off to go save her, maybe you can make it up to her by helping.” Said Nejire.

“I hope so.”

/////

Izumi, Goose and Kirishima stood across the street in an alleyway across the street from where Overhaul had taken Eri.

“So, she’s in there?” Izumi asked Goose.

“ _Meow_.”

“What did you see?”

“ _Meow_.”

“What did he say?” Kirishima asked.

“He that Overhaul is using Eri’s quirk to get rid of quirks. Apparently, her quirk can reserve time. He’s been taking her blood and placing it inside of darts like the ones that you defended Amajiki from the other night.”

“Whoa a time quirk! I know that you got one from the time stone, but still that’s a really rare quirk to have.” Kirishima said. “So, what’s the plan?”

“I’m going to use my telepathy to find the girl. Then I’m going to use my time powers to allow use to slip into the ground’s unseen. Once I find her, I’ll need you and Goose to make distraction so I can get her out of there. Then we beat the shit out of Overhaul.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kirishima said. Activating her telepathy Izumi began searching through the house before them. She searched and searched but wasn’t finding the girl. She seemed to be deeper within. A few seconds later she heard a voice.

_Please someone help me…_

“I found her.”

“Where?”

“About 5 meters underground in the lab. Don’t worry I know the way.”

“Then let’s get moving.” Izumi took a deep breath as she held onto Kirishima and Goose. The gem on her forehead glowed green and a green comic waves where emitted from the gem freezing everything around them.

“Let’s move I can’t keep this up for long.” She said. The three darted across the street and jumped over the fence of Hassaikai house. Izumi resumed time taking a short moment to brush off the effects.

“Ready to make some noise Goose?” Kirishima asked.

“ _Meow_!” Goose stood beside him.

“On you’re mark, get set…GO!”


	12. Chapter eleven: Goose isn’t a cat he’s a Flerken, huge difference

Mirio and the raid group arrived at the Hassaikai Clan’s main base to find that Izumi and Kirishima had already began their assault on the villains. The damage amount wasn’t as bad as they were thinking knowing Izumi was very powerful. They carefully made their way through the complex looking for any sign of Izumi and Kirishima. Amajiki noticed serval villains laying unconscious was they tied up resting against the wall. Given the injuries they had sustained, it seemed like Kirishima been the one to deal with them. They heard crashing sounds coming from deeper in. They came to an odd sight, seeing Goose sitting in the middle of the walkway grooming himself with weapons belonging to villains laying around him. Everyone looked at one another confused. Did Goose fight with villains? And if so where were the villains? Mirio was about call Goose before the cat started heading down the hallway.

“Goose wait!” Mirio rushed as the cat picked up speed. Goose darted down the hall heading toward a loud sound.

“For a cat he’s as fast as a cheetah.” Said Nejire. Suddenly the complex began changing and overlapping.

“Wh—What’s going on?” Asked one of the other Pro-Heroes.

“This must be Infinity Girl’s doing.” Said All Might. “Whoa!” The small party was thrown to the wall as the complex was now on its side. Mirio saw Goose getting farer and farer away making him grunt in frustration as he moved to catch up.

/////

Deep underground within the complex Izumi sighed as she held onto the sleeping Eri after having rescued her from Overhaul’s dissection table. She needed to find Goose and Kirishima before getting out. However, she had been able to contact either of them. And she was beginning to reach her limit with keeping up the reality warp she had placed over the complex to keep the villains off her. The collar around her neck start beeping in warning. If this kept up there was not telling what could happen. She could already feel Infinity beginning to tear at her from the inside. Thank god for her healing factor or she’d be dead right now.

_Maybe I should have called Groot._

“Izu…” Eri woke up slightly. “Izu are you okay?”

“I’m fine Eri. Don’t you worry everything is going to be okay.” Izumi gave the younger girl her best smile despite how tired she was becoming.

“So, you’re Infinity Girl.” Noted Overhaul. “Hand over Eri.”

“Never.” She snapped forcing herself to stand she pushed him into a wall breaking it as he fell into the next two hallways. She quickly ran over to new location and placed Eri inside a box. “I need you to stay in here and don’t come out until I tell you okay?”

“But!”

“Shh…It’s going to be okay Eri. I promise. If something happens to me, or if I don’t come back, I need to press the A on this card. It will call help okay. Just stay out of sight.” She gave Eri her Avengers ID card and closed the top of the box before covering the box to make sure it was hidden. She went then back to Overhaul as he stood up from where she had thrown him and looked pissed.

“I’m going to enjoy killing you.” He said.

“We’ll see about that you son of a bitch!” Izumi charged.

/////

“Red Gun Turret!” Kirishima did a mighty upper cut on his opponent breathing heavily as the villain was down for the count. He hadn’t heard from Izumi or Goose since they got separated. Knowing Goose was a highly dangerous alien he wasn’t too worried. He worried more about Izumi knowing what could happen if she lost control or her collar and suit had been broken. There was no telling of the damage the could cause.

“Red Riot!” Fat Gum shouted running over with Amajiki.

“Fat Gum!? Sun Eater!?”

“Thank goodness we found you.” Fat Gum said. “Do you have any idea how worried we were?” Before anyone could utter a word Kirishima pushed Fat Gum and Amajiki behind him. He activated his quirk stopping a villain with a blade in their hand. Amajiki activated his own quirk using the tentacles to grab the villain and swing them into a wall. Kirishima staggered a little feeling the stab wound from the surprise attack he faced earlier coming back to bite him. He placed his hand over the wound and sighed shakenly.

“R—Red…” Amajiki acted quickly applying pressure to the wound and having Kirishima sit down.

“Well I guess I owe you lunch again as an apology again.” Kirishima laughed then grunted in pain.

“Make it dinner this time.” Amajiki let go a soft laugh as Kirishima smiled.

“Hey there Goose.” The redhead noticed Goose running over.

“ _Meow_?” Goose looked very concerned.

“Flesh wound.” Kirishima promised then leaned into Amajiki’s chest.

“Red Riot!?” Amajiki freaked out.

“I’m fine. Just really tired.” Kirishima said with a yawn.

“Stay awake Kirishima!” Amajiki shouted desperately.

“Goose find Izu…” Goose ran off deeper into the complex.

“No, wait Goose!” Fat Gum was about to go after him when Kirishima stopped him.

“Goose will… be fine. And *cough* besides it’s not like he’s an actual cat anyway.” Kirishima said before finally passing out in Amajiki’s arms. Amajiki and Fat Gum looked at the unconscious Kirishima confused. What did he mean?

/////

Mirio and Nighteye had gotten separated from the others and where surrounded by villains. They where about to fight when suddenly Goose jumped before them and the villains.

“Aww, a kitty cat has come to the rescue.” Teased one villain. Goose looked annoyed as the villains shared their thoughts on him aloud. Suddenly Goose opened his mouth and out came something that no one was expecting. Goose had a quirk! It looked like a giant octopus was living in his mouth as the tentacles swallowed the villains whole. The tentacles then went back into Goose’s mouth as he turned to look at them.

“You’ve had a quirk this whole time!?” Mirio asked. “Does Izumi know?”

“ _Meow_.” Goose replied then ran off.

“Hey wait!” Mirio chased after him but suddenly both lose their footing as the building began quaking. Mirio and Nighteye saw Goose’s ears go down before he booked it down the hall.


	13. Chapter twelve: Infinity out of control! Enter Avengers!

Nighteye, Mirio, and Goose came to large room where they saw Izumi battled against Overhaul who seemed to have fused with one of his subordinates. Izumi looked tired as her wounds where slowly beginning to close. She stood up summoning her wings as the collar around her neck began cracking as cosmic energy surrounded her.

“Izu!” Eri screamed running toward her.

“Eri get back!” Izumi shouted. Seeing a rock spire created by Overhaul heading straight to toward her Izumi was barely able to stop the time and over herself over to Eri. She grabbed Eri and moved her over to Goose, Mirio and Nighteye. She resumed time and gave a heavy sigh falling to her knees.

“Izu!” Eri cried.

“I’m okay, Eri…” She promised. “I’m okay.”

“Y—You didn’t come back so I pressed the A on the card.” She said holding the card in her hands.

“You did good Eri. Lemillion, Nighteye, Goose take Eri and keep her safe.” She forced herself to stand. “I’ll by you some time.”

“No, Izumi.” Nighteye grabbed her hand. “I am not losing you again!”

“I’m sorry Uncle Mirai…but you need to trust me. Help is on the way, but you need to get Eri out of here.” She forced her hand out of his grip used her wings flying over to Overhaul. Feather bullets flew from her wings explosion on Overhaul making him cry out. Mirio lifted Eri into his arms shielding her and Goose from the wind gusts created by the class of the two powerful quirks. Overhaul managed to grab Izumi and hold her against a wall. She looked over in horror as she saw Eri holding into Goose and Nighteye and Mirio had both taken a rock spike to their bodies to protect Eri. Mirio had taken a hit to the legs while Nighteye had taken a hit to shoulder. Izumi felt something inside her build rapidly until he exploded. There was a bright light covering the area for a minute before everything settled and Izumi was back on the ground on her knees screaming in pain as the collar around her neck broke and her suit was destroyed. Her hands covered her ears as she screamed. Cosmic power flared beginning to move around wherever it could. The earth cracked, the street opened, a few of the buildings nearby crumbled, and the facility around them was nearly caving in.

“IZUMI!” Mirio screamed. Rumble was heading their way then something landed between them. It was big muscular and green. Mirio, Nighteye, and Eri where in awe seeing a large man with green skin punching the rumble that flown in their direction.

“Hold still.” Said a voice from behind. Mirio and Nighteye gasped seeing a man in a black cat suit breaking the rock spires that had impaled them. He lifted them over his shoulders. “Spider you got the kid and the Flerken?”

“Yes Mr. Panther.” Said a young man holding Eri and Goose in his hands. “Captain?” He looked over at the older man with the circular shield.

“Get them out of here. I’ll get Izumi.” He said. **“Hulk get the villain to SHIELD.”** He ordered. Hulk made a grunt jumping over to Overhaul.

“Wait!” Called Nighteye. “What are you going to do?”

“That’s easy Nighteye. I’m going to save my daughter.” He said. The man dressed in American colors used his shield blocking the cosmic energies that there flaring wildly. So far, the shield was holding. He was progressing closer and closer to Izumi. However, he was thrown off his feet by a cosmic flare. His shield was thrown to some random location he didn’t see where. Standing up again, Steve walked back over to Izumi. Steve moved closer and closer. The flares tore through his suit and his skin felt a burning sensation. But he kept moving closer.

“Izumi!” He called out seeing the young girl’s body covered in cracks emitting cosmic energy. Steve threw his arms around Izumi holding onto her as the cosmic energy began ripping the rest of his suit. “It’s okay Izumi. I’m here. I’m here.” He said into her ear. Izumi suddenly passed out and the cosmic flares stopped immediately afterwards.

 **“Cap!”** A Flacon shouted landed a few feet away. **“Oh, crap kiddo! Stark, we need the quinjet stat!”**

**_ To be continued in Book 3: Infinity War  _ **


End file.
